


Matchbox Bugs

by Kitty_Sama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Sama/pseuds/Kitty_Sama
Summary: First there was white fading into black, then nothingness. but one by one lights flickered into existance, glareing til they coat the sky, blinking a few time let him see that he was somewhere entirely new
Kudos: 27





	1. Fairy Lights (Prologue)

First there was white fading into black, then nothingness. but one by one lights flickered into existence, glaring til they coat the sky, blinking a few time let him see that he was somewhere entirely new. Edward had no clue where he was, even after his eyes adjusted to the flickering lights and of bright lights as cars passed. It was jarring trying to sit up, especially since he had a splitting head ache.

Then. He remembered. He's still soaked in his own blood, He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up big time, at least, he no longer has a hole in him from a pipe in his side, but doesn't stop the swear that escaped him. how was he going to continue now? his limbs were definitely metal, and his moments at the gate of truth were fading quickly like a particularly unremarkable dream. 

_Yaldaboath Is getting a little ahead of himself, won't you check up on him for me Mr.Al-chem-ist?_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? 

Edward really didn't get the time to think over the question, as he hears a cat's yowl that quickly drags him out of his thoughts. ' _damn, I need to get out of here'_ flickers past his mind, and he groans, yep definitely sore. Footfalls bang in his ears as he attempts to at least stand while leaning against grimy alley wall, but as soon he gets his 10 ton body against the wall, the footfalls stop, ending with a woman’s gasp.

Whelp, him looking over he notes the appearance of two new people at the opening of the Alley, One A woman with long dirty blonde hair, bandanna, and a purple dress. The other was someone closer to his own age, a boy, fluffy haired and wearing the worst pair of pants he's ever saw.

These peoples dress only confirmed Edward's suspicion of he's somewhere he's never been

" Hey." Ed greets casually as his head slowly begins to become light, and his vision blurry. One moment he's there, the next he's out like many of the lights around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little start to something, Making this cause there isn't any fic like this, with persona 5 unless it's on deviantart or livejournal, or whatever damned place around here. anyways Chaper one should be up reletively soon! stay tuned please!


	2. Hospital Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira had thought he had saw it all after getting sued for being a good person, being in several life threating situations, whatever the hell was the trip to Hawaii, killing hundreds of shadows, and Becoming the leader of a world known vigilante group, But it happens the boy who falls over with a loud thump seems to prove that wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h ah ahah sorry for taking so long, writing doesn't always come to me the easiest, but please enjoy chapter one!

Akira had thought he had saw it all after getting sued for being a good person, being in several life threatening situations, whatever the hell was the trip to Hawaii, killing hundreds of shadows, and Becoming the leader of a world known vigilante group, But it happens the boy who falls over with a loud thump seems to prove that wrong. Chihaya, bless her heart, hurried over to see what had become of the boy, Akira followed. 

This isn't what Akira expected to see, when he heard Morgana howling for him in the middle of one of the verification tests with the fortune teller. Quickly heading over to were the boy had fallen over, the first thing he'd noticed is how he's covered in blood, next was how heavy he was, the boy was small, smaller than Futaba even, but seemingly built like a tank. Dragging the Boy out of the Alleyway even with Chihaya's held was hard, and he noticed as he picked him up by the ankles, while Chihaya took his wrists, that he was one, freezing cold, and two that his left leg was clearly not flesh like his right. 

After dragging the boy out of the Alley and to the Fortune teller's stand, leaned up against the gate behind it, while he and Chihaya stood there, Akira could already tell that this was going to be a long night.

" It looks like he's no longer bleeding outwardly... but what could have caused him to bleed so badly?" Chihaya questioned 

Akira simply gives a shrug " We'll just have to wait till he wakes up... But I think he'll need Medical attention before that..."

they share a sigh before Akira goes and picks up the heavy boy " I Know someone, I'll text you about his condition, See you later" Akira says before making his way to the station to head back to Yongen.

* * *

"Fuck..." Edward groans, everything about him ache 

And from the first breath he takes he can tell he's in a hospital, or well some sort of medical setting, from the strong scent of disinfectants. which makes Edward groan again, he dreaded what came next, usually he'd either get his head bashed in by Winry for breaking her 'precious automail' despite explaining the fact many times that he does not control the rate of which murders come after him. the other option was to get called careless by Al, which he didn't have a problem with, Al usually is right, but it made him ache a whole lot inside.

though memories, a bitch that they are sometimes, reminds him that neither his brother, and childhood friend ( Sister in his heart, though you won't hear that from Ed) weren't here to do that, as a matter of a fact, he doesn't even know where he is either. 

"Looks like our Patient is finally awake." 

Ed grumbles 

"It's a surprise he's even alive right now, considering his injury."

The woman with the low voice, stops talking to who she was and addresses Edward

"Hey, Boy, are you doing alright, need more pain killers?"

Edward grunts and shrugs, he could handle this.

" Good, guessed correctly then." 

Oh. that was most definitely not very reassuring

"How'd you get something like that?"

Edward snorts, despite the pain in his chest " Shit happens."

and finally he braves the light and opens his eyes to look around. The room was frankly simple enough, a few things posted up on the walls, the bed he was on, a chair that the lady is on, an IV stand, a centrifuge, and some other things that he either did not care about or did not recognize. 

On another point, the lady has a taste in fashion Ed could get behind, a lab coat over a black v neck dress, and strappy looking platforms, so far, in Edward's humble opinion, she was pretty cool, if not a little sketchy. The lady then turned her attention to someone by the door, it was the boy with the awful looking pants from before, leaning up against the door 

"He seems stable, but I'd like for you to keep an eye on him for me, in case something bad happens, text me if he gets worse." 

Edward groaned again. This was going to be horrible wasn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways Talk to me sometime :))
> 
> Tumblr:imtogayforthis  
> Instagram: Shinoslostmemes | ShinoTries  
> Twitter: ShinoTries


End file.
